Jillian's Glameow
Glameow is Jillian's first Pokemon and her main Contest Pokemon as well. Biography In The City of Snow and the Town Fresh and Free, Glameow is intorduced as the family pet, who comically awakens Jillian every morning with Fake Out, much to the girl's annoyance. When Jillian started her journey, her mother insisted she take Glameow as the Catty Pokemon wanted to join her. Jillian refused, wanting her first Pokemon to be obtained with her friends, but her mother did not give Jillian a choice. On the short journey to Lake Verity, Glameow displayed unrequited affection for Jillian that her trainer found annoying. When in contact with the spirit of Lake Verity, Jillian heard Glameow's thoughts that stated it wanted to play with Jillian and travel with her forever. Touched, Jillian finally accepted Glameow as her first Pokemon. In Cute and Wild, Glameow began training for the Jubilife Contest, and she was revealed to know Fury Swipes and Double Team before learning Shock Wave in a sparring session with Chimchar. in Something About First Battles, Glameow wanted to be in Jillian's first trainer battle and she was very upset when she chose Chimchar over her. Glameow continued her contest training by battling against Piplup, Staravia, and Turtwig until her Contest debut in That New Coordinator Smell. In the first battle, Glameow faced Shaina's Umbreon. Despite being a beginner on the Contest stage, Glameow attacked gracefully and strategically to earn points in Jillian's favor, but Umbreon was too experienced of an opponent, and he ultimately outclassed Glameow, who lost the battle on points. Jillian had Glameow appeal on the Floraroma stage in The Sparks of Fire and Water with a performance of Fake Out and Shock Wave that landed Jillian in the battle rounds. Jillian planned to use Glameow in tandem with Chimchar during the battle rounds of the Hearthome Double Performance, but because Jillian failed to advance to the battle rounds, Glameow and Chimchar were unable to perform. Though Glameow appears with Jillian regularly, her next major appearence was during the first battle round of the Hearthome Tage Battle. Partnered with Jake's Luxio, Glameow battled a Pelipper and Sudowoodo. Glameow was shocked by the universal effect of Luxio's Discharge and she was not happy. When Luxio attacked with Iron Tail, Glameow flinches Pelliper and Sudowoodo with Fake Out to give Luxio an uninterrupted attack. Glameow then jumped out of the way with her tail. When Sudowoodo used Rock Slide, Glameow jumped to the highest rock and landed a Shock Wave, before descending with Double Team. When Luxio released another Discharge, Glameow, attracted the electricity with her tail using Shock Wave. Glameow then released it in a blue blast of lightning that won Jillian and Jake the battle. In Perform, All Heroes Alike, Glameow performed for Jillian on the Wallace Cup appeal stage. She was initially clouded by a black smoke Seal, which she allowed to highlight her tail with the contrasting sheen of a newly learned Iron Tail. Glameow sprang high out the smoke with her tail and soon dispersed the smoke with a powerful Fake Out that impressed the judges. Glameow's Shock Wave then stole the show as she allowed blue electricity to vibrate along her entire body before releasing it into the sky as a blue orb in incredible fireworks. Glameow landed Jillian in the Top 16 and then battled for her in the semifinals against Cody's Piplup between A Whirl Shock and Explosive Tactics to a T. Since Copy and Piplup knew how Jillian and Glameow battled they were prepared for Glameow's powerful Fake Out and Shock Wave attacks, effectively countering with Bubble Beam and Drill Peck before executing a strategy with Feather Dance. However, the match came down to experience and Glameow trapped Piplup in her curled tail after a collision between Iron Tail and Drill Peck. Glameow's subsequent Shock Wave took away a lot of Cody's points enough for Glameow to win Jillian the round and advance to the finals. Personality and Characteristics Moves Known Moves Improvised *'Absorbing Electricity': Glameow prepares Shock Wave as a blue orb of electricity on the tip of her tail. The blue orb can absorb all electrical attacks from her opponents, causing it to grow bigger and stronger but more unstable. Glameow can release all of the electricity in the orb as a massive blast of lightning. Navigation Category:Normal Pokémon